


and all this longing

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The King's Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "How long are you going to lie there?""For as long as I need to," Conrad replies easily, blinking slowly as he tilts his head to eye the sight of the Duke of Oxford watching him with a careful gaze. "Your Grace," He smiles, curling the syllables of his address around his tongue like a kitchen cat savouring the finest of creams.





	and all this longing

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit 26/7/19: Have just been informed that Matthew Vaughn did a trailer breakdown for Empire magazine and he confirms that Conrad and the Duke are actually Father and Son. Have now added the 'Not Related' tag]

He splays his hand over his eyes. Blocking out the dappling of summer sunlight filtering through the shadows of the trees, though it does nothing for the weight of the sunlight on his naked torso. Carefully, Conrad kicks out his legs where they dangle over the edge of the wooden planks, skimming his toes over the water's surface.

It is a simultaneously horrible and wonderous existence to be idle in the July swelter like this; to allow himself stillness in the heavy afternoon air. 

The shifting boards creak in response to a foreign weight being pressed on them. He stills. Waiting patiently for the approach of the other man, keeping his body in posed languid ease.

"How long are you going to lie there?"

"For as long as I need to," Conrad replies easily, blinking slowly as he tilts his head to eye the sight of the Duke of Oxford watching him with a careful gaze. "Your Grace," He smiles, curling the syllables of his address around his tongue like a kitchen cat savouring the finest of creams.

To anyone who may stumble on them like this, there is no crime being committed between them; no untoward advances from the man in the finest summer linen, no inappropriate touches, nothing that could signal the advent of sin. Not when all evidence of that belongs to the quiet of the Duke's library at midnight, to the road between the home and a London tailor's.

The Duke makes no move to close the distance between them. Conrad looks away. In turn, he makes no effort to hide the way his lips curl into sullenness. Rolling onto his feet, he goes to a stand, keeping his arms at his side, eyes guarded.

It is ridiculous that he should feel slighted like this when he knows the times they are living in. He can as much claim ownership of the man's heart, as the crashing sea waves can claim the sandy shores.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" He says with as much practised decorum as he can muster with a hurting heart.

"I had wondered what you were up to," The Duke says. Blue eyes steely, he doesn't break the hold of their gaze when he steps forth in measured tenderness. "Perhaps I should have not come looking after all?"

Conrad licks his lips, pressing them together in consideration. Taking a half step back towards the edge of the dock. "Would it have mattered in the end? Not knowing what I was up to?"

The Duke shakes his head. "No, it would not." His eyes stay Conrad's feet from fleeing. "It never mattered at all, because I know that you will come back to me when you tire of your wanderings."

A warm hand reaches for his arm, and he allows it. He sucks in a sharp inhale of breath over the disbelieving stutter of his heart. Conrad fights back the habitual urge to look around them, to check for prying eyes and malicious intent. The touch on his arm travels upwards, settling heavy on the jut of his shoulder. 

The Duke steps closer still. Conrad looks up, lips slightly parted. "Are you sure?" He whispers. Touching him featherlight at the elbow, he squeezes, saying with the press of skin to skin, _You can walk away from me, I don't mind, I understand_.

He arches in, meeting him halfway, lips brushing against lips when he hears, "Yes, Conrad. More than anything." Upon tasting the truth in the slow caress of a tongue to his, he surrenders himself to being held in his lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
